Say Hi To My Fist
by merudy
Summary: Juvia was the most annoying woman on Earth, but his fist would always be ready to punch the hell out of anyone who'd make her cry. gajuvia!brotp and gruvia, drabble
**Say Hi To My Fist**

 **by merudy**

* * *

 **Prompt:** "So why did I have to punch that guy?" -from  kanarenee on tumblr

 **Summary:** Juvia was the most annoying woman on Earth, but his fist would always be ready to punch the hell out of anyone who'd make her cry.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Yo, fairy tail rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima. Cover art by doubleragnarok from tumblr (:

* * *

Gajeel wasn't superman.

In fact, he hated that unearthly son of a bitch who wore his underwear over his clothes AND redeemed the title "Man of Steel" whereas it was _he_ who totally deserved it. For heavens' sake, Superman _sucks_ bigtime and Gajeel even eats metal! And has a metallic anatomy! That guy just grew muscles!

But today, just a few moments ago, Gajeel heard Mother Nature calling for his superpowers and went off his way to answer her. He picked up his phone and read "Mother Nature" on the caller ID. Scowling, Gajeel answered the call.

"Juvia, why the _heck_ is your caller ID—" he started demanding, until he heard vicious sobbing coming from the other line. "What the — hey, Ame Onna, are you dying out there?!"

"Gajeel-kun..." Juvia wept, her voice breaking. Gajeel forgot all his annoyance at once and felt a sense of urgency— Juvia doesn't _ever_ call him _crying her ass off. "_ Help me..."

How he ended up flying from his truck to the other side of the road with his arm stretched out to punch a dark-haired piece of fuck that had balls half the size of his fist he had no idea, but it definitely felt good to vent out his anger on a moron who deserved it. Gajeel also had no idea how he ended up treating a certain idiotic rain woman to her favourite (and _expensive,_ son of a fuck) ice cream place, listening to all her woes.

"Thank you, Gajeel-kun," Juvia sobbed on her triple-layer peppermint-blueberry-and-something-totally-gross sundae. "Bora-kun didn't deserve a half-broken face, but Juvia definitely has no idea what she'll do without you, Gajeel-kun."

"Damn right he did. And damn _hell_ you don't. Who said I'm leaving your side? Supermen don't leave stupid women alone. They die easy like baby turtles, or somethin'. Why did I have to punch that guy, anyway?"

"Gajeel-kun actually remembers something from school! Well, that's new." Juvia giggled. Music to his ears, finally, he wasn't ready for an hour more of this woman's crazy boy-whines. "Juvia never thought Bora-kun jump her like that with a bunch of other guys and even insult her name... It was insane. He was so nice to Juvia..."

"Huh. Serves ye right, you fucking moron." Gajeel snapped. Juvia barely winced and beamed back at him. It was the third — no, fourth? time he had to come rushing to her aid because of troubles with her asshole boyfriends, mostly because all of them tricked her — some for her title as a high-ranking mage of a high-class guild, and some for revenge or for her face. Bora was no good either, but when has Juvia ever learned?

But as her — what do you call it? — teammate, partner-in-crime, confidante, best friend or whatsoever, Gajeel was always more than ready to respond to her problems. Maybe because it was she who often listed reasons for him to get on with life, even with her own problems. A pessimistic woman who hated who she was, but she never failed to reach out to someone as low as he was. Gajeel has always been more than ready to carry out his firm duty of murdering people who dares make his stupid buddy cry.

But he wasn't ever telling her that. Superman has his secrets.

So two years later, the fist which would always unwaveringly protect Juvia at all costs was slightly loosening up — Gray Fullbuster might just be the deserving fucker whom he can entrust her heart to. Not that he was willing to give her away, but if it would mean Juvia's everlasting smile, Gajeel would give up everything.

Well, whatever makes her happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, so this is it! Kanarenee-senpai sent me the prompt a kinda long time ago and I wrote a rough draft on my notebook, but I never had the time to input it until now... so... I hope you liked it.**


End file.
